


The Ballad Of Sushi Sanchez

by Soul4Sale



Series: Miami Dreams [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Miamicest, Slash, Yaoi, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Miami Morty wanted a pet, but he didn’t want to be responsible.





	The Ballad Of Sushi Sanchez

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another Weekly Writing Prompt done! This week’s prompt was **Sickness**. I do hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to Todd for betaing!

“Oooh! Rick, look, he’s so cute!” Morty grinned wide, staring at the little tank in the pet store. 

“This is why you dragged me in here? We could be at the beach right now, the ocean has plenty of fish.” Rick responded, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses.The bubble eye goldfish swimming about seemed to have captivated the teen he wanted to drag out of the store, and he finally sighed. “Do you really want him?”

“Yes! He’s perfect! And like, fish aren’t hard to take care of!” It wasn’t hard after that, batting those pretty eyelashes and pouting was all it took to get Rick to shell out money for the fish, for food, for everything that he needed. 

Two weeks later, and Morty had barely so much as looked at Sushi the goldfish. Rick had been taking care him, feeding him and occasionally checking in on him to make sure he was alright. 

Three weeks after that, Morty finally poked his head over the bowl, frowning when the fish didn’t come to him like he did to Rick.

“Rick? I think Sushi’s sick.” He finally groaned, getting the other’s attention. Walking over, Rick noted the fish swimming to him excitedly, bumping against the glass of the tank.

“I think he’s fine, Doodle Bug. He just doesn’t recognize you as his owner.” He replied easily, tapping some flakes into the tank. “You haven’t paid him any mind since we brought him home.” 

“I have, too!”

“You told your friends about him, you brag that he’s the best goldfish, but that doesn’t matter to him. He wants enrichment and food, not gossip.” Rick informed softly, a little smile on his face as the other stamped his foot. 

“It’s not fair! He’s _my_ fish!” Morty whined, bouncing in place as his hissy fit started.

“Now, now, angelfish.” Rick held up his hand as if to placate him with it, “Don’t start that. He’s fine, and he’s not sick. From now on, you can feed him and I’ll teach you how to play with him.” That fatherly tone was enough to have Morty on his toes trying to kiss the other’s lips. Rick bent down dutifully, kissing his pretty lover to his greedy little heart’s content.

“Thanks, Daddy.” He muttered softly against Rick’s lips, petting his cheeks, “I’ll be a better fish owner, I promise.”

A week later, the fat goldfish couldn’t quite keep up with Morty’s constant feeding, and a shriek left the bottle blond when he woke up to his poor fish belly up. A small funeral comprised of himself, Rick, Summer and Jessica was held, lavish as it was, to send the first to the porcelain gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was silly and short, but it was fun. I actually finished two things! I’m so proud of myself. ; u;


End file.
